Entre rêve et réalité
by KroBlack
Summary: Juste une OS écrite comme ça parce que le dernier épisode de la saison 2 m'a bouleversée. Attention, spoil saison 2! Et c'est aussi une fic yaoi  enfin, y a rien d'explicite... ! Vous êtes prévenus!


**Helloooooooooo ! ^-^**

Je suis de retour! Et oui, ça fait déjà un mois et demi que j'ai fini ma première fic... Ah, que le temps passe vite! Cette fois, je poste ma première OS, sur la série "Sherlock"! J'espère ne pas avoir écrit un truc trop invraissemblable ou alors des personnages trop OOC, bien que ce soit un peu le but en quelques sortes, surtout pour la partie en italique! Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse lire...

**Disclaimer: **Rien est à moi, tout à la BBC, et un peu peut-être à Sir Arthur Conan-Doyle sans qui Sherlock Holmes n'aurait jamais existé. Et le monde aurait été bien triste et monotone...

**Note: **présence de yaoi/slash/couple gay. Si vous êtes homophobe, ne lisez pas.

* * *

><p>Il entrouvrit d'abord la porte, comme s'il avait peur de déranger quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'invisible et d'inaudible, puis il l'ouvrit tout doucement, la faisant grincer sur ses gonds. Il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce et remarqua que rien n'avait changé depuis le dernier jour: le lit défait, l'armoire grande ouverte sur des habits quelques peu désordonnés, quelques affaires sales traînaient encore par-ci, par-là, et une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles flottait encore dans l'air chargée de poussière.<p>

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pénétrait cette chambre, mais cette fois était différente. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis... Depuis ce fameux jour funeste, et il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le salon pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, puis il ferma la porte. Et il soupira en repensant à ce qu'il comptait faire, chose qui n'était pas du tout digne de son image. Lui, le soldat-médecin qui avait fait la guerre d'Afghanistan, lui, l'homme viril qui avait fait la guerre ici même à Londres. Une tout autre sorte de guerre, certes, mais une guerre quand même. Et comme pour toute les guerres, il y avait des morts, plus ou moins importantes. D'habitude, elles ne faisaient que l'effleurer, mais une en particulier l'avait touché, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Alors, lentement, il se laissa glisser sur le lit. Le lit de son défunt meilleur ami. Ou bien plus que ça. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de définir ce qu'ils étaient réellement l'un pour l'autre du temps de son vivant et il ne s'était jamais aventuré vers ses récifs trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale maintenant qu'il était mort. Mort. Il l'avait enfin avoué à lui même. Son meilleur ami était mort. Et en dépit de toute l'intelligence dont il avait fait preuve, il ne reviendrait sûrement pas un jour en lui disant "Salut, John. Je t'ai manqué?", peu importe combien de temps il passerait à l'attendre. Sa thérapeute lui avait dit de tourner la page avant qu'il ne la renvoie. Peut-être avait-elle raison... Mais il n'en était pas capable. C'est pour ça qu'il était venu ici. Mais cela ne fit que ramener la douleur, creuser encore un peu plus le vide qu'il ressentait. Il se laissa submerger par les émotions et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Très vites plusieurs autres suivirent.

_Il se réveilla à la sensation d'une main frôlant ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et se raidit. La vision de ce visage tant de fois imaginé, rêvé, ce visage qui trottait dans ses pensées toute la journée réveilla une fois de plus de vieux sentiments enfouis loin dans son esprit dans un vain espoir de les oublier et les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Mais elles furent bien vite stoppées par de longs doigts fins qui affirmèrent la prise sur sa joue et effacèrent les marques de son émotivité mal dissimulée. La personne était maintenant accroupie en face de lui et il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur son identité._

_Car devant lui se tenait..._

_"-Sherlock...?_

_-Shhhh..."_

_Dans les yeux de son meilleur ami se trouvaient une expression qu'il ne croyait pas avoir déjà aperçues sur ce visage. Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas de sentiments, ou du moins les ignorait-il. Mais alors, pourquoi pouvait-il clairement voir de la tristesse, de la culpabilité et de la tendresse dans des yeux habituellement si froid? Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Cela ne pouvait être réel..._

_Soudain, Sherlock fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Alors que John était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il vit le visage de son meilleur ami s'avancer et ne put que fermer les yeux lorsque des lèvres chaudes vinrent s'emparer des siennes._

_Il avait la confirmation que c'était un rêve, mais il ne voulait absolument pas se réveiller. Le brun se détacha de lui puis fit mine de s'en aller. Paniqué, le docteur s'agrippa à sa manche. L'autre esquissa alors un sourire et essaya doucement de faire céder les doigts fermement accrochés à sa chemise._

_"-John, je-_

_-Ne t'en vas pas. S'il te plait, reste un peu."_

_L'apparition soupira et sembla tergiverser. Il finit tout de même par s'en aller et, bien que déçu de ce choix, John ne le retint pas. Il allait replonger dans un monde sans rêve lorsqu'il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et une chaleur confortable l'entourer. Surpris, il essaya de se retourner, mais il était fermement collé à l'autre corps et il était trop faible pour se débattre. D'accord, Sherlock était mort. D'accord, cette attitude était indigne de sa réputation et de ses agissement normaux. Mais il était sûr que la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien n'était pas une illusion. Son esprit ne pouvait quand même pas tout fabriquer, n'est-ce pas? Et cette odeur... Celle qu'il reconnaîtrait entre miles... Il était impossible qu'il ait tout inventé. Et pourtant, cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai._

_"-Pourquoi?_

_-Dors._

_-Je ne veux pas. _

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Si je dors, tu vas t'en aller, n'est-ce pas?_

_-..._

_-N'est-ce pas?_

_-Je suis désolé, John. Je ne voulait pas..._

_-Tu ne voulais pas quoi?_

_-Te faire ça. Vous faire ça à tous. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je t'en prie, dors maintenant."_

_Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Et John repartit dans le pays des rêves._

Il se réveilla à cause du froid. Il rechercha alors un autre corps, mais il n'y avait que lui dans le grand lit trop vide à son goût. Il soupira. Cela avait été stupide de croire que ce n'était pas un rêve. Et pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit réel...

Il se redressa dans le lit, regarda une dernière fois autour de lui pour s'imprégner de cette vision, de l'odeur encore présente. Et il se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais, avant de sortir, il nota un détail étrange. La fenêtre qui était ouverte. Elle était pourtant fermée lorsqu'il était entré plus tôt, et il ne se rappelait pas y avoir touché...

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que vous aurez aprécié! Faites-moi part de vos impression, si vous avez aimé ou pas, en gros n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'en serais même enchantée!<p>

**Byyyyyyye! ^-^**

**KroB.**


End file.
